


Shadowzone blues

by MinaPeace



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, shadowzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPeace/pseuds/MinaPeace
Summary: After Soundwave was put into the Shadowzone he searches frantically for a way out, but what he finds in the loneliness of the shadowzone will change his live.





	1. 'Enjoy the Shadowzone, Dude'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I am really happy that you found this story and decided to take a look at it, i really like the Soundwave X Ratchet Paring so i thought of a little story.  
> Here is the first chapter and i hope that you will leave a little Comment once you read it cause i'd love to get some advise from all of you.  
> Have fun with the Story.
> 
> Love Mina :*

Sometimes things change in an instant, sometimes it takes longer.  
Once the bright light around him had vanished he immediately tried to attack that little insect of a girl, but his Servo went simply through the armor.At that moment something inside of him started to change.  
Soundwave stared unbelieving at the little humans, who had tricked him, who had beaten him.  
„Enjoy the Shadowzone, Dude.“

He had followed every movement of those humans at his Controls. They tried to figure out how to fly his ship, while his processor tried to figure out the anomaly caused by the two Groundbridges.  
But it was hard to work on a way out when he did not have enough information about his momentary whereabout, he suspected to be in a parallel dimension of some sort. Or maybe hyperspeed?  
One worried Optic stayed on the security footage, thats why he had to watch when his masters Spark was pierced by that damn Scout.  
Something inside of him broke. He had devoted his whole being to Megatron and the cause. He had lost most of his Symbionts due to he war. He had no other chance, than to stand by, watching his master fall towards the ground. In a stupid attempt to sooth them both did his servo wander towards Lazerbeak, who was sitting right above Soundwaves very Spark. He could sense a wave of strong emotions from his last Symbiont.  
Soundwave had to push his pain away. He forced his processor to concentrate on the current problem.

He watched them having their little victory, their happiness reaching him even through the distance of the dimensions.   
Unseen he followed the wicked Autobots through their Groundbridge to their base, secretly he hoped a travel through the Groundbridge would undo the effects of the anomaly but he was proven wrong when he entered the base without being noticed.

Soon they said their goodbyes and left Ratchet behind with their human pests.

He decided to stay on earth.

Searching for a way to flee the parallel universe in which he was imprisoned would be easier with only one Enemy. He may have lost Megatron but he still had to take care of Lazerbeak...  
The days flew by, he already knew that he wasn't able to touch living beings, except for his symbiont, but he could atleast move smaller Objects when he moved slow enough.  
His misery was most likely caused by a massdisplacement anomaly caused by the crossed Groundbrige streams, transporting him to a displaced layer of this universe.  
The only way he out, was probably to redo the anomaly by activating two streams besides him.  
Soundwave tried to activate the Autobot Groundbridge.

But he couldn't break the security code with his possible speed, so he soon stopped trying.

He used Ratchets Energonreserves to feed Lazerbeak and himself, even tough he knew, soon it would be obvious that Energon vanished.  
When Soundwave realized he wouldn't be able to use the Groundbridge in an acceptable amount of time he started to pay more attention to the Autbot Medic.  
He followed the red-white Mech around, watched him while he worked. Only searching for weaknesses ofcours.   
Soundwave had to admit that Ratchet was very hardworking, he took Energon irregularly and recharged more in his Lab, over some Spareparts he was building for the new-founded First-Aid Center on Cybertron, than in his Quarters.  
It was an unusual feeling to read minds over the dimensional distance, but he could clearly identify the others loneliness and his nostalgia, but also his happiness whenever the human children were around.  
Ratchet always had a grumpy attitude, but whenever he was alone he dove himself into work, with a peaceful look.

New feelings developed for the Medic, he turned from an enemy to a welcome distraction, he started to worry about Ratchets sleeping habits, and had a close Optic on him.  
Soundwave found himself more often searching Ratchets proximity, watching over his shoulder while he worked, watching his sleeping face when he fell into recharge on his workbench.  
One day the Decepticon tried to run his digits over Ratchets faceplates but like always the body didn't gave any resistance.  
The Moment his Servo went through Ratchets body the Medic looked up and right at Soundwaves Visor.  
Soundwaves Spark froze for a moment until the Medic looked around the room searching for something.  
His gaze slipped through Soundwave again before he shook his head and went back to his work.  
The Spy felt relieve wash over him.  
He didn't understand his urge to touch the Medic, he was sure it must be because of his prison, it made his processor glitch, or something.

Even after some weeks Ratchet hadn't said anything about the missing Energon. Even though he most likely knew someone was stealing it, he had kept it to himself during his reports.  
Soundwave felt his code of honor kick in. He couldn't understand why the Autobot Medic would keep him a secret, but he wanted to help Ratchet a bit, like keeping order in the Medbay and fixing small things.  
Against his common sense his Optics wandered to the old Medic again and again, his servo traced through the electric field around Ratchets Body.  
Neither could he understand this unusual urge for contact, nor was he able to resist it.

Soundwave was sitting on the floor in one corner of the Medbay watching Ratchet building a hand on his Table, not an unusual picture until the Medic actually stood up and walked away.  
The Decepticon TIC jumped up as fast as he could, to follow him wherever he went.  
He soon understood that Ratchet was headed to his quarters, and was just about to turn back to the medbay, when his glitch took over and he slipped into the room behind the Medic.  
Until now he had never been in Ratchets personal quarters.

They were rather empty, the most important thing seemed to be the big bed, but you could see it was rarely used.  
Soundwave sat down at the far end of the room, grabbing his knees with his servos forming his body into a small ball-like-thing.  
His Optics followed the Medic to the door of the attached washrack, then he waited. He was used to waiting. Had done it all his life. But since he was in this 'Shadowzone' he was growing wierdly impatient.  
He felt the need to touch someone, he even wanted to talk, he urged for all the things he normally didn't do.  
His Spark made a little jump when Ratchet walked through the door again and layed down on the bed, turning his back towards the Spy.  
Even with the desire for some proximity Soundwave stayed in the corner and slowly fell into a weak stasis.


	2. "Hello Ratchet."

Soundwave watched Ratchet work, while a part of his processor tried to figure out what the human kids were doing with this white things and the whole colors. They started drawing on these canvases and Ratchet would make some comments here and there, that they should be careful to not dirty his equipment.  
Hours later Ratchet drove the children into town, to get them some food, leaving Soundwave alone with this little stuff at his feet.  
When they all came back a big blue cybertronian word was painted on the floor.  
Rafael and Ratchet recognized it immediatly and Soundwave could sense the wave of worry emitting from the Medic.  
'Help'

They looked around the room searching for a sign of their intruder.  
The brush started to move again and all eyes were on it when it drew another, smaller sigil.  
'Please'  
Ratchet contacted Optimus and soon returned with an answer for him.  
“Soundwave?” the Medic entered the room where the humans were still looking at the words on the floor.  
As a sign he drew a Question mark on the floor.  
“We are going to get you out of there, but this need to be save for us, so we will do it on the nemesis in one of the cells, follow us through the Groundbrigde.”  
'Yes' he drew the last sigil and let the brush fall to the floor.   
He walked right behind Ratchet trailing his hand inches over the others back one last time, he followed through the groundbridge, through the corridors of the nemesis and into the cell, he saw a white cross on the floor and stopped there.  
“Stand on the white cross, we will start the groundbridges now.”  
Ratchet closed the door and send a message to the command center.  
The cell was lighted by the bright groundbridges and Soundwave felt the same ripping sensation like before, once the light was faded the Spy felt Ratchets blue Optics on him.

Soundwave ejected Lazerbeak, giving her the chance to stay in a safe distant, because of what she immediately jumped towards one of the corners.  
His Optics were fixated on the Autobot-Medic while he took a step towards him.  
To his own surprise his legs gave in beneath him and he fell to the ground graceless.  
He tried to prop himself up with his servos as fast as he could, but had only a minimal success.  
Ratchet scanned him through the cell bars and frowned.  
“Low energy levels...”  
A worried screech came from Lazerbeak but Soundwave stopped her with a sign of his hand.  
It took some time for Soundwave to look up, but once ha saw into the bright blue Optics he crave for, a genuine smile crossed his faceplate, well hidden behind his Visor.  
“Hello Ratchet.”

As a Telepath he could sense the shiver his static voice sent through the others processor.  
Ratchet kept his guard up and made a step back, BumbleBee, who was standing in Front of the door tensed up, activating his weapons.  
“Sit on the bed over there and don't try anything!”  
Soundwave took some time to get back on his feet but managed under the burning Optics of the two Autobots to stumble towards the bed.  
Once he was seated Ratchet walked through the door closing it behind his back, without taking his Optics from Soundwave.  
The Spy felt Ratchets processor much better now they were in the same dimension, and he could fully understand the suspicion, though it wasn't reducing the warm feeling inside of Soundwave.  
Ratchet started to scan him again, and Soundwave didn't complain, he watched Ratchets faceplates and fought the urge to run his digits over the soft metal.  
He was so caught up in his own mind that he nearly jumped when Ratchets Servo touched his neck, checking something.  
Despite his normal control over his body, he couldn't hold back a startled hiss.  
Ratchets expression didn't change but a flash of worry crossed his processor.  
“Apologies” Soundwaves voice echoed from the walls.  
Ratchet nodded silent and went back to his work.

“You have been using my Energon.”  
Ratchet took out a cube of Energon from his subspace and started an infusion.  
“Apologies.” Soundwave lowered his gaze and pulled his shoulders up in an apologetic gesture.  
With an annoyed hum Ratchet rolled with his Optics.  
“This can't be the only word in your vocabulary.”  
While Soundwave was searching for a response he spotted the humans behind Ratchet on one of the cagesides.

  
The girl was the first one to speak.  
“Why did we bring this creep back?”  
The smaller boy answered without turning his eyes from Soundwave.  
“We don't know what exactly he can do over there, it's dangerous.”

  
The girl made an angry face towards the bots in the cell.  
“Still, he's creepy!”  
The Decepticon finally turned his head towards the children and showed a smiley on his visor.  
It didn't had the wished impact, instead they took a surprised step away.  
Soundwave wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but he turned his Visor black before anyone of the Autobots could see it.  
“That was so creepy. Do you think he can hear us?”

  
The small boy nodded.  
“I guess so.”  
They stopped talking and waited for Ratchet to finish his work.  
It only took the Medic minutes to finish with Soundwave and to run a quick check on Lazerbeak.  
He was surprised to see Lazerbeaks Energon-levels at an optimum, just like her allover condition.  
Once Ratchet left the cell the Decepticon called Lazerbeak back and put her on his chestplate.

Soundwave was alone again, and this time it was even worse than in the Shadowzone, because he couldn't even follow Ratchet around.  
He had to wait, hours of silence and darkness in the cell of his own warship.  
The small boy visited his cell and looked at Soundwave who was sitting on the bed his knees pressed to his chest, not moving.  
“Why did you want to come back, with Ratchets Energon you had enough for far longer.”  
Soundwave looked up to the boy and made his way to the bars, kneeling down to the much smaller being.  
“Was lonely. And bored.”  
The Kid looked up surprised.  
“What do you want to do?”  
His processor thought of a good answer to the question, erasing some of the thoughts flashing through.  
“Want to help.”  
The Kid frowned suspiciously.  
“How?”  
The Spy shrugged but didn't say anything, because of what the human soon walked away.

The next day Ratchet came back to the cell, scanning him, probably looking for effects of the Shadowzone, and gave him some Energon.  
Soundwave Optics were fixed on Ratchets faceplates, and he didn't noticed his servo wandering towards the Medics arm until Ratchet jerked back surprised.  
“What are you doing?”  
The confusion in Ratchets processor clashed against Soundwave who wasn't used to such strong emotions anymore.  
“Apologies.”  
Th Medic didn't seem satisfied with the answer and frowned at the prisoner.  
“You wasn't able to touch anyone, right?”  
Soundwave nodded, but added a small fact while touching Lazerbeak on his chestplate.  
“Positiv, except for Lazerbeak.”  
Worry radiated from Ratchet while he grabbed Soundwaves arm, running some kind of useless Diagnosis, but the Spy knew that he was just trying to comfort him.  
To soon Ratchet walked out of the cell again.  
“Thanks Ratchet.”  
The Medic turned around one last time and nodded silent, but Soundwave could sense the happiness and the relieve from Ratchets processor.


	3. A Primes Promise

Soundwave was surprised when the small boy started to visit him more often.  
He would just sit besides the cell and do his homework in silence but it felt so good, not to be alone that Soundwave didn't want to question his intentions.

And then Optimus Prime payed him a visit, staying outside of the cell, watching him with an unreadable expression, and even his processor was rather closed up for an Autobot.  
“Hello Soundwave. Ratchet told me you are a rather silent prisoner.”  
Soundwave shrugged.  
“No topic.”  
On his face Optimus didn't show anything of the amusement flickering up in his processor.  
“And Rafael told me you want to help us. I thought you would rather want to flee from here and find other Decepticons.”  
Soundwave was confused by the friendly tune.  
“Do not like this cell. Have no intentions to flee.”  
Optimus kept his stern expression.  
“What do you intend to do then?”

  
The Decepticon kept silent, he couldn't tell anyone that the reason he didn't want to go was feelings for an Medic who he kidnapped only a few Weeks ago.  
“Do you want to join the autobots?  
To help rebuild cybertron?”  
Soundwave kept silent.  
“I promise you that you shall be released, once you tell me your wish. The matrix of Leadership sees honor in you.”  
He couldn't believe his Audioreceptors.  
“Really?”

  
The Prime nodded slowly, not taking his Optics from the prisoner.  
“Want to stay on earth. With Ratchet.”  
Once he heard the words he just spoke, he wanted to take them back, lock them up somewhere they would never be found again.  
He was sure Prime could sense his shock without being a telepath.  
Optimus nodded again, with a rather relaxed expression on his face.  
“I will talk to my team.”  
Soundwaves Optics stayed on the door once the Prime were gone, and the horror of his last conversation burned through his processor.

He still hadn't moved when hours later the door opened again, revealing Ratchet.  
Soundwave nearly jumped out of surprise, but was able to keep his composure.  
“Prime just talked to us, he wants you to work off your guilt on earth, under my watch.”  
Soundwave felt a gigantic pile of scrapmetall falling from his Spark when he processed how The Prime has saved his little secret.  
Soundwave nodded silently.  
“I didn't like the idea either, but he was rather persistent. Seems like we're stuck with each other.”  
A smile flashed over his face, and he was again glad for the safety of his Visor.  
“Understood.”  
“But I will disable your weapon systems, for the safety of the kids.”  
Soundwave nodded again, and walked towards the bed, because he knew it would be easier if he would sit through the procedure, especially because of the height difference.  
The Spy knew the procedure by heart, he had done it hundred times, and if you do not resist it, the coding won't be to painful.

Once they were back on earth Ratchet wanted to show him what he was doing all day. But Soundwave surprised the Medic with his knowledge of their work and his scientific experience.

They were working in silence together when the Kids entered the Medbay, and stopped once they've seen Soundwave.  
“What is the creep doing here?”  
Ratchet turned around to the voice with an angry expression.  
“Miko, stop it. He was assigned from Prime and will stay here for a while, so be peaceful!”  
Miko didn't seem to happy, she crossed her arms and shouted back.  
“He is totally creepy with his mask and everything.”  
Soundwave felt a wave of uneasiness coming from Ratchet and decided to do something completely unusual for himself, he took of his Visor.  
The room went dead-quiet while everyone stared at Soundwaves face.  
Like always Miko was the first to fight her paralyzes.  
“I kinda thought he would be totally ugly...”  
Ratchet who was just looking into Soundwaves Optics turned synchronized with the Spy towards Miko.  
The old Medic was glancing angry at the little girl, while Soundwave flinched significally and hurried to put his Visor back on.  
“Miko! Stop this!”  
Soundwave felt hurt, more humiliated than he thought he would be by something so little.

  
“We're sorry Soundwave, Miko didn't mean it like that.”  
The small boy made a step towards him while he tried to comfort him with his words, but Soundwave only nodded and turned back towards his work, trying to look as casual as he could.  
“Did I hurt his feelings now?”  
She whispered at the humans around her, while she was looking confused at the former Decepticon.  
“Oh Miko! Tell me how you would feel?!”  
Now Raf sounded angry, while Ratchet just shook his head disappointed before turning back to his and Soundwaves work.


	4. A flicker in his thoughts

Ratchet was in Soundwaves small quarter, giving him an Energon infusion again.  
To be honest, Soundwave could have done it on his own, but he didn't want the Medic to stop.  
While he was concentrating on Ratchets servo on his arm, he noticed his own servo running carefully over the Medics other arm.  
Unlike the other time when Soundwave dared to touch him, he didn't jerk away immediately, but a wave of uneasiness emitted from his processor while he tensed up.  
He turned his Visor away in shame, while he let go of the Medics arm, since the Shadowzone he was craving for physical contact, he was yearning for Ratchet.  
The Infusion didn't take long but Ratchet stayed in front of Soundwave some moments longer than necessary.  
For a nanosecond, a thought crossed the medics processor, but Soundwave was to distracted by his own thoughts to specify it.

  
“Ratchet?”  
He saw the Medic flinch before he looked back at the others Visor.  
“Äh, yes?”  
“Thank you. For everything.”  
The Medic looked at him slightly confused before he shook his head slowly.  
“I haven't done anything. Prime wanted you here, but I think you're doing rather good. Well, we're still stuck here for some time.”  
Soundwaves servo slipped up to his Visor, and took it off in a swift, rather unused motion.  
His now bare, red Optics fixated the Medic.  
“Happy to be here.” his normal voice, echoed clearly through the room, and a weak smile appeared on his lipplates.  
He was hit by a strong wave of pure terror, coming from Ratchet, causing him to flinch in pain.

  
The terror turned to worry.  
“What's wrong?!”  
Soundwave looked at a point behind the Medic without responding.  
“Soundwave?!”  
Ratchet leaned closer, anger radiating from his whole chassis, Soundwave tried to bring some distance between their elektromagnetic fields but failed terrible.  
“Tell me what's wrong. NOW!”  
Soundwave Optics wandered back to Ratchets angry face, crossing his furious blue Optics.  
“You are angry. Why?”  
The Medic backed away a bit, he seemed startled by the sudden question but answered rather annoyed.  
“Why shouldn't I? I am your Medic and you wouldn't tell me what the Problem is!”

Soundwave looked at him confused, he thought the Autobots already knew about his abilities.  
“Problem: Telepath.”  
It needed some time for Ratchets processor to put the facts together, but once it did he backed away fast.  
“Sweet Primus... I am sorry, I- I didn't know, and I yelled at you...”  
Soundwave shook his head slowly but still felt the worry inside of Ratchet.  
The Medic stepped closer and touched his arm slightly.  
“I'm Sorry. Do you need medical pain-Coding?”  
Soundwave shook his head again, avoiding Ratchets gaze.  
The Medic was skeptical, and obvious didn't like the answer.  
“Am fine. Thanks Ratchet.”

  
The Medics Optics wandered over Soundwaves face, which made the Spy realize his missing Visor, he hurried to put his Visor back on, and exhaled relieved.  
“You're not comfortable showing your face, right?”  
Soundwave nodded silently.  
“Then, why are you doing it?”  
The Spy turned his head away a bit, but didn't response.  
“Oh just say it already. Or I will get angry. Again.”  
Soundwave looked into Ratchets Optics, unsure about what he should say.  
“Want to be accepted.”  
In his mind he added, “Want you to like me.” but he couldn't tell the other.  
“So it's about what the kids said?”

  
After a long moment the Spy nodded. It's better if he believed that.  
Ratchets Servo landed on Soundwaves shoulder with a soft chuckle.  
“Don't take everything they say so personal, you have been one of the bad guys, they'll need time to get used to you.”  
Soundwave nodded, though his attention was on Ratchets hot servo, holding his shoulderplating.  
After one long moment, the Medic let go of Soundwaves arm and turned towards the door, only a nanosecond passed before the Spy was on his feet and grabbed the others arm.  
Ratchet turned around with a questioning look his face.  
“Thanks Ratchet.”  
Soundwave liked the feeling of the others name on his Vocalizer, even tough his voice was changed by his Visor.  
Ratchet smiled in response.  
“You don't have to thank me”  
Soundwave thought about it for a moment, it seemed the right thing to do, but maybe he was wrong about something again.  
He nodded, still unsure, but let go of the Medics arm.  
Ratchet looked at Soundwave one more time, and the Spy sensed the same flicker crossing the Medics processor like the last time.  
It was only a flicker, and Soundwave couldn't say what exactly it was, but it made the Medic turn around quickly and leaving the room shivering, like the Temperature suddenly dropped.

 

 


	5. A sick Medic

Though Soundwave was given his own little room at the base, together with Lazerbeak, he rarely used it.  
Similar to Ratchet he was a workaholic, he only recharged in his room when the old Medic forced him to, and only when the Medic promised in return to take some rest on his own.  
It became some sort of habit for them to convince the other to go take some stasis.  
While the weeks flew by Soundwave found pleasure talking to Ratchet, and his mind was always atleast partly occupied by the other Mech.  
Soon enough he had to admit to himself that he wanted the Medic, and he wanted him badly.  
Soundwave started to get along with the rest of the team too, and took of his Visor more often, especially around the humans.  
Lazerbeak started to work with the humans on earth regularly and became good friends with the kids soon, and though he never wanted Lazerbeak to make friends with any Decepticon he didn't mind her passing time with the humans.

Soundwave was just working on a processor part, when he suddenly felt servos on hips.  
He turned around and looked into Ratchets Optics, they were alone right now, because the children were at school and Lazerbeak was having a mission with the humans, but the Spy couldn't really think about anything else except Ratchets smirk.  
The Medic let his servos wander over the others plating searching for seams and gaps, to access the sensible cables underneath.  
“What are you doing?”  
Soundwaves static voice was only a whisper in the large room.  
Ratchet pressed the Spy against the workbench behind him with his whole body, smiling up at the dark Visor.  
“Oh, you know exactly what i'm doing.”  
He felt his Spark making a little jump when he felt the others heated chestplate on his own.  
Soundwaves cooling system kicked in and made the Medic even bolder, his mouth wandered up to Soundwaves neckcables, nibbling at the sensitive spot.  
The Spy couldn't believe it, he stretched his mind towards Ratchet, to confirm if the Medic is taking it seriously, and was even more confused when he found out that the answer was yes.  
Ratchet wanted him, but something was off, it took Soundwave all of his concentration to search the problem, while Ratchet did his best to distract him with kisses all over his neck.  
It took some time but he was sure it must be some kind of Virus, when he turned his concentration back to his surroundings he noticed that Ratchet had left his neck, and had traced kisses over is chest, already nibbling on cables and sensors on his hips.  
As careful as possible Soundwave pushed the Medic away, gaining a sad, disappointed expression in return.  
For a moment he cursed the Coding that was enabling his electric weapons, but he looked around the Medbay for a painless solution.  
His Optics fell upon the Medbay berth with the medical stasis equipment.  
That should work.

Soundwave took a deep breath and took of his Visor, still looking at the sad blue Optics in front of him.  
He pulled Ratchet up and pressed their lips together gentle, instantly he felt the Medic relaxing and started to guide him towards the Medical berth, keeping their mouths occupied.  
Soundwave would be lying if he would say he disliked it, he loved the feeling of Ratchets lipplates on his own, loved the beacon of happiness the Medics processor was right now, and he started to get addicted to those craving servos all over his plating.  
He didn't want it to stop, but he was worried because of the Virus, so he pushed him further towards the bed.  
Soon enough Ratchets legs were touching the bed, and Soundwave pulled away a little, he lifted the Medic up to the bed without any problems and watched him crawling backwards, looking at the former Decepticon with burning Optics.  
Very slowly, Soundwave followed the Medic kneeling on top of him, pressing Ratchet down with his lips again, he started to caress the medics plating with one servo, while the other one reached for the equipment to send him into stasis.  
A big part of him wanted to stay like this for a little longer, but he forced himself to enter the stasis code, and let go of Ratchets lipplates.  
He watched Ratchets Optics going offline, and caressed the other mechs lipplates with one of his digits before he crawled from the bed to connect Ratchets processor with the medical computer and start the diagnosis program.

Soundwave watched the Medic worried when he ended the stasis, he saw the others servos close and open a few times before his Optics onlined with a short flicker.  
Ratchet pushed himself up and rubbed one servo over his faceplates.  
“Sweet Primus, my head...”  
He watched over to Soundwave with an confused expression.  
“What happened? Why am I on the Medbay?”  
Soundwave exhaled some air, the Medic seemed to be back to normal, but he wasn't exactly sure if he should be happy or sad about it.  
“You had a Virus.”

  
Ratchet pulled his eyebrow up.  
“I had? And you... fixed it?”  
Soundwave nodded.  
“You don't mind if I do some checks myself? And I better get you checked too.”  
Soundwave nodded again, and made a step backwards to give Ratchet some space to get up from the berth.  
He watched the Medic doing the scans, with his usual precise and professional movements.  
Ratchet waved him to the bed, and he sat down without saying a word, he silently watched the Medic when he ran some tests on Soundwave.  
“It's refreshing that you don't complain when I run test on you. The rest of the team tries to avoid such kind of treatments as good as they can.”  
The Medic chuckled.  
“Don't mind.”  
The silence between them was tense until Ratchet decided to speak up.  
“So. Soundwave, what exactly happened? I can't recall the memoryfiles.”  
Soundwave connected to the Medbay camera and played the Security video on his Visor.  
After some moments the Medics expression froze and a strong wave of guilt and embarrassment radiated from him.  
“Soundwave, I am so sorry, I- I didn't mean to...”

He choked the rest of the sentence when he watched them kiss on the screen.  
“What...?”  
He followed the movements on the screen with his Optics until the moment Soundwave crawled from the bed leaving Ratchets form in stasis.  
“You forced medical stasis? Brilliant! I mean... sorry that you had to do such thing, It must have been...”  
Soundwave stopped the footage and shook his head slowly.  
His servo grabbed around Ratchets waist, pulling him closer.  
“Glad you are alright.”  
He could sense a struggle in Ratchets mind, and let go of the Medic only now realizing what he had done.  
Soundwave turned his attention inwards, he didn't want to witness Ratchets inner fight between disgust and empathy.  
Soundwave turned his Visor away.  
“Apologies.”  
Ratchet made an unsure step back and started to rub his neck with one servo.  
“Damn, I should be apologizing.”  
Soundwave felt pain spreading in his chest, and shook his head determined.

He stood up fast and paced out of the room, he felt a pair of blue Optics in his back, looking after him worried.  
Only Moments later he stood in front of his room, he was greeted by Lazerbeak, who had come back only about an hour ago.  
She instantly felt the sad mood of her master, and tried to comfort him landing on his shoulder nuzzling against his Visor.  
He carefully run his servo over her head and wings, and she leaned into the touch, he already felt a little better.  
Since her siblings died she was his only symbiont, his only family and the only one who felt his pain, and right now she felt his loneliness stronger than ever before.  
He carried her towards their bed, and they fell into stasis with Lazerbeak sleeping on top of his chest, his Sparkbeat a well known lullaby.

 

 


	6. "I'm all yours"

The fist thing Soundwave did when he woke up from Stasis was to check his internal chronometer, he notice that he had slept longer than normally and wanted to hurry to the medbay.  
He lifted Lazerbeak carefully from his chassis and placed her on the bed, he checked a last time that she was sleeping sound, before he went to the Medbay.

It was no surprise to find Ratchet there, but the children were around to, because they didn't had school today.  
Soundwave looked at Ratchet, hoping to be able to help him somehow, but the thing he did was easy enough so the Spy searched for something else.  
He started to clean the Medbay, and sorted the inventory.  
Soundwave could clearly feel the Medics Optics on his back, and sensed thoughts in the other mechs processor which seemed to trouble him.  
He turned around to meet the blue Optics, and startled the old Medic, Soundwave walked towards the workbench an took a deep breath before he spoke up with his metallic vioce.  
“I want to talk.”  
The Medic nearly let the equipment he held fall, and even the children turned around interested.  
A glimpse of panic crossed the Medics processor, but he nodded nevertheless.  
“Guess it's a good idea, let's go to my quarters.”  
Soundwave nodded and left the Medbay without another word, he felt that Ratchet followed him and ignored the confused look on the childrens faces.

Ratchet increased his speed slightly to open the door of his quarters before Soundwave, he let him in and closed the door behind them before he spoke.  
“I am terrible Sorry for what I did, Soundwave. And... and I don't want this to hinder our work here, so...”  
Soundwave shook his helmet.  
“If you want me to go, I will go.”  
The Spy was surprised by Ratchets shocked expression.  
“What? No, Soundwave! It was my fault, I... You don't need to go, IF you want to stay.”  
“But I make you feel uneasy.”

  
Ratchet Optics widened.  
“I'm just grumpy... It's not about you.” His last words didn't had a lot of determination in them, causing an disappointed feeling inside of Soundwave.  
“What did I do wrong?”  
Ratchet looked at Soundwave, his face was reflecting the anger the telepath was sensing from the Medic.  
“Nothing! What are you talking about?”  
Soundwaves servos closed angrily.  
“You're keeping me under supervision. Conclusion: You fear my actions.”  
Ratchets right servo slid over his Optics and he exhaled air with an annoyed rumble.  
“That's NOT the reason, scrap.”  
Soundwave was at his limit, he wanted answers now. He stepped closer and placed one servo on the Medics chestplate.  
His field extended to cover the others processor and he easily broke the firewalls around ratchets mind.  
“What are you doing?!” Ratchets voice cracked in panic, when he felt the intruder.  
“Getting answers.”

  
It only took him moments to find something, but it wasn't really what he expected.  
He found a picture of himself, embedded in the same raw feelings his Spark was sending him whenever he looked at the Medic.  
“You have... feelings for me?”  
Ratchets shock hit him unprepared and he stumbled a step backwards.  
The Medic made an attempt to reach out for him but stopped midway.  
“I... damn yes, and I know it's wrong! I'll ask Prime to permit you to go.” He turned towards the door with an beaten expression, but he was stopped halfway when Soundwave caught his arm.  
“Ratchet I am Sorry. Shouldn't have read your mind.”  
The Medics Optics were still fixated on a point on the floor, and Soundwave knelt in front of him, to meet his gaze.  
“Want to make up for it. Can I?”  
He saw Ratchet biting his lipplates, Soundwave sensed that the other was thinking about it, he put down his Visor slowly.  
“I'll do everything. Please Ratchet.”  
On one side of his field of view he saw Ratchets free servo reaching up, Soundwave felt the Medics digits on his cheek, and offlined his Optics.  
“This is a bad Idea.” muttered the Medic quietly.

  
Soundwave stood up again, and Ratchets Optics followed him.  
“I am all yours:” a smile formed on his lipplates, but vanished when he felt panic from the Medic.  
The Ex-Decepticon grew worried.  
“What's wrong Ratchet?”  
The warm servo let go of Soundwaves face, and he watched the other Mech shake his head slowly.  
“I'm not gonna do this.”  
Ratchet left his quarters in a rush, leaving behind a shocked, and hurt Soundwave.  
The Spy let himself slide down the wall he had been leaning on when he was watching Ratchet from the Shadowzone and tried to work out what he had done wrong.

For hours he wasn't moving at all, he was playing the situation over, and over again in his processor searching for the moment everything went wrong.  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror and tried to smile, he was hit by the answer to his question.  
His reflection looked like it would burst into tears every second from now, and represented extraordinary well how he was feeling just now.  
The coolant started to pool around his Optics, and he watched his reflection shed the first cold tear.

Soundwave has already lost track of time when the door opened again and Ratched walked in.  
The Spy who had pulled his knees to his chest, looked up to the Mech who didn't seem to notice him.  
For a moment he felt like he was back in the Shadowzone, stalking Ratchets every move. And then Ratchets Optics slid over Soundwaves huddled form.  
Soundwave realized his momentary condition and hurried to put his Visor over his from the coolant strained faceplates.  
Ratchet stood up from the bed again and walked towards the Ex-Decepticon.  
“How did you get in here?”  
Soundwave looked at the wall on the other end of the room, trying to avoid the others gaze.  
“Never left.”  
The Medic crossed the last distance between them and knelt in front of Soundwave with a concerned expression.  
“You've been sitting here the whole day?”  
Soundwave nodded, while his Optics fixated the floor besides him, once he had nodded he wished he didn't.  
Normal Mechs just don't sit in other Mechs quarters the whole day.  
He understood that Ratchet must think of him as a weird guy.  
Ratchet exhaled some air, an sat down besides Soundwave on the floor.  
“You can stay here as long as you want to, and you don't have to do anything specific for it. I hope you understand what I mean...”  
Soundwaves Optics widened because of the insight, Ratchet thought he would sell his body for shelter.  
He would do it of course, but that was not what he had in mind.  
“You misunderstood.”  
Ratchet turned his head towards the Spy who looked miserable with his arms holding his knees pressed to his chestplate.  
“Not used to show emotions. I want you.”  
As a response the other mech nodded slowly, before he turned his Optics back to the room.  
The silence between them stretched and threatened to swallow Soundwave.

 

 


	7. "Let's get used to this."

Soundwave turned his upper body towards The Medic, and placed one of his servos on the floor between them to lean a little closer.  
He felt how Ratchet tensed up instantly, and an unsure feeling sprawled over his processor.  
“What is wrong with me?”  
The Medic looked at him confused but didn't get a real chance to answer.  
“You're feeling uneasy whenever I get near.”  
Ratchet turned a little bit towards the Spy and hold up his servos in an defending way.  
“It's nothing wrong with you, really!”  
Soundwaves head tipped slightly to one side, not sure what to make out of that statement, while his shoulder fell down in a mixture of relieve and disappointment.  
Ratchet let out an amused chuckle, which made Soundwave flinch.  
“It's weird to speak to your emotionless Visor, when you have such a loud bodylanguage.”  
The Spy nodded.  
“Understood.”  
He took his Visor down and put it on the floor behind him.  
The servo on the floor between them was very interesting, now that he tried to not look in Ratchets Optics.  
On the edge of his eyesight he saw the Medics servo reaching for his face.  
He started to wipe away the coolant traces that were on Soundwaves cheek, and caused the Spy to look up immediately.  
Soundwave didn't dare to move, he feared he would destroy whatever just tried to happen, like he did before so he tried to stay calm.  
Without his command his Optics shut down to give him better access to the pressure sensors on his faceplates.  
He leaned into the touch, carefully.  
When the servo of the Medic wandered from his cheek over his helm till it reached his audio receptors, Soundwave shivered because of the sensation.  
He kept his Optics offlined, hoping the other missed his weakness.  
Ratchets servo kept wandering to the others neck, caressing the sensitive cables there.  
A vivid memory of the Medics lipplates on his neck let Soundwave gasp.  
He dared to online his Optics and found himself looking into the bright blue eyes of the smiling Medic.

Soundwave felt that the other was waiting for something and turned his head slightly, to give Ratchet better access to his neck.  
Though Ratchets smile turned into a smirk, it didn't resulted in what Soundwave had hoped.  
The warmth of the others servo left Soundwaves plating, and he watched hurt how the Medic stood up.  
Ratchet hold out his servo for the Spy and smiled again.  
Hesitantly he reached out for the others servo and let himself be pulled up.  
“I'm to old to do this on the floor when there's a big bed around.”  
The Medic grinned a little bit wider when he pulled Soundwave against himself and placed an arm around his waist.  
“To make this clear, now it's to late to go back.”  
Soundwave felt heat rising to his faceplates and nodded fast.  
He let his servos wander to the others face, and leaned down to catch his Medics lips in a quick kiss.  
With his arm still around Soundwaves waist Ratchet directed them both towards the bed until he could push the Spy down.  
Soundwave sat on the edge of the bed, his arms supportive behind him, while he looked up to the the Medics fiery Optics.

Ratchet made himself comfortable on Soundwaves lap, while he cupped the Spy face starting a long heated kiss.  
Soundwave grabbed the Medics waist, searching for seams and sensitive wires, it didn't take the Spy long to make his new found lover moan into the kiss.  
Ratchet broke the kiss, to take a look at Soundwave whose cooling system was already working to bring his temperature down a little bit.  
The Spy placed a gentle kiss on Ratchets shoulderplating before he was pushed down on his back.  
He watched Ratchet, who was kneeling above him running his servos over the former Decepticons chassis heading for his interfacepanel.  
A careful touch from Ratchets digits was enough for Soundwave to open up, freeing his Valve for the other Mech.  
Sounwave was sure that Ratchet would want to take him, and right now he wasn't anywhere near a position to complain.  
Ratchet slipped one digit carefully into Soundwaves Valve what led to an unwanted whimper from his vocalizer.

Soundwave had been taken before, often to be precisely, and he never liked it...  
The Medic had already stopped and looked worried at the Mech beneath him, who had turned his head away, ashamed of his futile fear.  
He knew that the Doc would be careful and was sure he could like it, but instead he felt the digit sliding back out of him and circling around his still closed spike housing.  
Ratchet leaned down to his audio receptors and whispered slowly.  
“Open up for me.”  
Soundwaves Optics widened in surprise but he followed the sweet order instantly.  
He felt Ratchets servos around his Spike and and heard a moan slipping through his own lipplates.  
The unused sensation drove him crazy, and he could already feel a charge building up inside of him.  
Soundwave was so occupied by his lust, that he didn't understand what Ratchet was up to until he felt the Medics tight Valve around his Spike.  
He grabbed Ratchets hips pulling him closer, and he heard his moan vanish in statics.  
Ratchet leaned down to Soundwave to catch his lipplates in another kiss while he started to move.  
The Spy tried to keep up with his lover but lost track of the servos, lips and movements.  
He overloaded harder than he would have imagined, and was followed by Ratchet.  
The Medic rolled of his Lover and pulled Soundwave closer to his chest, one arm around his shoulders.  
Soundwave servo wandered aimlessly over the other Mechs heated chassis which got him a deep rumble of his engine.  
“Careful, I could get used to this.”  
Soundwave smiled against Ratchets chestplates and placed a quick kiss on the plating before he whispered.   
“Please, let us get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Thank you so much for reading all of this.  
> I had a lot of fun writting this story and if you liked it, or if you have anything to say at all just leave me a comment.  
> Soundwave and Ratchet are two of my most loved charakters and i think the pairing is underrepresented, so if you know really good fanfictions about them or if you have an awesome idea for a story about them, just write me i would love to write with you. 
> 
> Love Mina :*


End file.
